


Countdown

by Twisted_Mind



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Double Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is quite ready to go home--the trick is to convince Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostxWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/gifts).



> Originally posted Dec 14th 2012 at HP Fandom as a Christmas gift to a friend. Edited upon re-posting here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR couldn't get Snape to have Christmas with the gingers. It's obviously because he loves me more. Maybe because I didn't kill him. So (equally obviously) I don't own.

Severus surveyed his surroundings, and wondered how he had ended up surrounded by Weasleys—on _Christmas_ , no less. Turning his head and catching sight of his fiancé, the thought _right—that’s how,_ passed through his mind.   
  
Idly wondering much more he was going to have to endure—they’d been there for _four hours_ , for Merlin’s sake—Severus decided that it was time to take action. Drastic action. The trick, of course, was to entice Harry into going home—not to draw any unwanted Weasley attention.   
  
Severus gazed about, trying to formulate a plan. Spotting a bowl of sweets, he smirked.   
  


***

  
  
Severus unwrapped the candy cane, and then began to eat it. Not by breaking it, oh no—he slowly slid it in and out of his mouth, licking and sucking the sweet. Three minutes later, he caught Harry’s wide-eyed gaze. Severus sucked again, his cheeks hollowing, and Harry turned away, flushing.   
  
Severus merely continued to enjoy the candy. Very, very slowly.   
  
Forty-two minutes later Harry cracked, and Severus won.  
  
And after they Floo’d home, he would get his prize. Probably on the floor of the living-room—Severus didn’t think Harry would make it to their bed. Not that he minded.   
  



End file.
